rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Smith
Smith is a character introduced in My House, From Here. He is an alien working together with C.T. He was originally assumed to be an alien diplomat until it was revealed that his group killed the original dig team. He served as a secondary antagonist turned supporting character in Recreation. Overview Prior to Recreation, Smith met C.T. and the two developed a partnership to obtain alien technology in a desert, with Smith acting as both the leader of the aliens and CT's second-in-command. Thus, when their group arrived at the alien temple, they killed the original diplomats there and the group took their identities. However, they eventually encountered several issues with the Reds and Blues. Unlike the Alien, he doesn't speak in blargs or honks, but rather a slurred, low pitched form of speech. He is also very religious as he believes the alien technology is holy and is willing to "appease" it, even if it means killing others. Role in Plot Alliance with C.T. Smith first appears when Sarge, Grif, and Caboose arrive at Sandtrap, who were startled to see him, mainly because he was an alien. Smith investigates when Caboose is found messing around aboard the Elephant and soon the dig team becomes hostile toward the newcomers. Tucker soon arrives and attacks the aliens and C.T.'s group and a huge battle begins. at the Ancient Alien Temples]] When Smith participated, Tucker threw a Plasma Grenade at him, which detonated and sent him flying. Smith survives and he and C.T. soon break into the catacombs and find the Reds and the Blues. However, upon seeing Epsilon in the form of a Forerunner Monitor unit they were after which had been activated, C.T. orders Jo-en-es to disable it. After Jo-en-es fires at Epsilon with a plasma pistol, Smith and the rest of the aliens betray C.T, wanting nothing they respect to be destroyed. C.T. soon grabs Epsilon and attempts to escape in a warthog. However, Smith boards a prowler and follows him. After quite a long chase, Smith is knocked out when C.T. rams his Warthog into the Prowler. During the end of the episode, he is seen gathering with the other aliens outside the temple. Worshipping Epsilon warriors.]] Smith was seen in Revelation with the other aliens following Epsilon around. When the Reds left to go rescue Simmons from Valhalla and Epsilon followed, the Aliens were angered and chased the Blues. Eventually, when the Reds return, Epsilon decided to leave with Caboose with the other Blood Gulch soldiers in pursuit, leaving Smith and his allies in the desert with no knowledge where they headed. Death Smith was seen later with the other aliens when Washington, Doc, and the Meta came in search for Epsilon. Wash tried to interrogate the aliens but they simply drew in the sand "Humens Suk, Shisno" and Washington told the Meta to take care of them. The Meta and Wash then killed the group of Aliens, including Smith. Trivia *Smith was the first alien shown in the Halo 3 engine. *Smith reveals that aliens have more than one way of communication, as he doesn't speak through "blargs or honks" like previous aliens, but rather uses different pitches of sound to speak. References Category:Characters Category:Alien Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral